


Under Arrest

by iBowtieCrew



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/pseuds/iBowtieCrew
Summary: Un UA policier parce-que why not ?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaSheridan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/gifts).



> Tout ceci est purement fictif.

Yann était en train de ranger le bazar qui se trouvait sur son bureau quand un de ses collègue, Laurent, entra après avoir frapper deux coups contre la porte.

 

«Yann, j'ai besoin que tu me remplaces. Le centre commercial nous a appelé, un jeune a été attrapé en train de voler et je ne peux pas y aller. J'ai promis à Théo que j'allais l'aider avec un de ses dossiers.  
\- Tu lui as promis de l'aider ou tu vas juste passer deux heures à le mater en essayant de ne pas baver ?»

 

Le regard que son collègue lui lança l'amusa au plus haut point. Il n'était pas discret quand il s'agissait de Théo, tout le commissariat le savait. Les paris étaient d'ailleurs lancés et Yann espérait que le chauve allait déclaré sa flamme à son collègue dans la semaine, il n'avait pas envie de perdre 10 euros. Il écouta les renseignements de son confrère avant de se rendre au centre commercial. Après avoir parlé avec les gérants du magasin et les avoir dissuadés de porter plainte contre ce gamin qui n'avait essayé de voler qu'un simple paquet de gâteaux, Yann se rendit dans la salle de surveillance où le jeune était retenu. Bien que les gérants aient accepté de ne pas porter plainte, ils avaient demandé à l'Officier d'embarquer le voleur en espérant que cette frayeur l'empêcherait de recommencer.

Quand son regard se posa sur le jeune homme, il fût surpris tellement il paraissait jeune et innocent. D'après la carte d'identité que la sécurité avaient relevé, il s'appelait Martin, il avait 25 ans et pourtant, il paraissait à peine majeur. Il se tourna vers lui et il fût happé par ses yeux d'un brun profond, intelligents et intenses parsemé de reflets d'or. Sa bouche charnue et sensuelle était irrésistible et l'officier dû se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter dessus. Le jeune homme paraissait calme au premier abord mais l'œil aguerri du policier remarqua dans son attitude le frémissement de ceux qui ont besoin d'être constamment en mouvement.

 

«Je ne te l'apprends pas, tu es en état d'arrestion. Je t'emmène au poste. Si tu restes calme, je ne te menotterais pas.»

 

Le voleur hocha docilement la tête avant de se relevé puis il suivit sagement l'officier hors du centre commercial. Une fois arrivé devant la voiture cependant, Yann remarqua du coin de l'œil le corps du jeune homme s'abaissant légèrement. Si il n'avait pas été policier depuis autant d'années, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas remarqué, seulement maintenant il connaissait les petits signes. Ceux qui montre que la personne que vous avez arrêté va essayer de s'enfuir. D'un mouvement fluide, le policier plaqua fermement le voleur contre le capot de sa voiture, bloquant ses bras dans son dos avant de lui passer les menottes au poignet.

 

«Tu ne croyais pas pouvoir t'enfuir quand même. Un grognement rauque s'échappa des lèvres du jeune voleur, provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps du policier qui le releva et l'entraîna vers la portière.  
\- C'est votre flingue que je sens ou je vous fais de l'effet, capitaine ?, demanda Martin, un sourire arrogant au lèvres. Ça tombe bien, j'ai toujours rêvé de me tapé un flic. Ça pourrait être l'occasion.  
\- Je t'interdis de me parlé comme ça, répliqua sèchement l'officier. Les mots du brun avait de l'effet sur lui et il espérait qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il se devait de resté professionnel.»

 

Le trajet jusqu'au commissariat se fît dans le silence même si le visage du brun affichait un sourire en coin, il ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux dans le bureau. En lui retirant les menottes, Yann ne pût s'empêcher de laisser glisser ses yeux le long du dos de son voleur avant de s'arrêter à la chute de ses reins, ce jeune homme était terriblement séduisant. Il mourrait d'envie de goûter à ses lèvres rose, de marquer sa peau bronzé, de mordiller les quelques grains de beauté qui parsemait sa nuque.

 

«C'est bon, vous avez fini de vous rincer l'œil ?  
\- Que...  
\- Ne jouez pas l'innocent, officier. Pour un flic, vous n'êtes pas très discret., s'amusa Martin.  
\- Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi.  
\- Et vous adorez ça. Vous ne portiez pas d'armes sur vous tout à l'heure, je le sais.  
\- Tu viens de te faire arrêter et tu es dans le bureau d'un flic, tu devrais faire profil bas.  
\- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez être le seul à pouvoir mater tranquille ? Vous avez peur de craquer si je vous dis que coucher avec un policier aussi sexy que vous est un de mes fantasme ?  
\- Tais-toi.  
\- Oblige moi, répliqua le brun du tac au tac, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.»

 

Yann se leva et s'approcha de Martin, laissant seulement quelques centimètres entre leurs deux visages. Il était si près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre homme caresser sa peau, voir les flammes du désir apparaîtrent dans ses pupilles chocolat. Intérieurement, l'officier jubilait d'avoir cet effet sur son interlocuteur.

 

«On va commencer l'interrogatoire maintenant., souffla Yann avant de se reculer brusquement et de retourner sur son siège, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Nom, prénom.  
\- Weill, Martin., répondit le brun, troublé.  
\- Âge et profession.  
\- 25 ans. Créateur de jeux vidéos.  
\- Créateur de jeux vidéos, ça rapporte pas assez pour acheter un paquet de gâteau ?  
\- Si mais ça ne rapporte pas de beaux flics comme vous.  
\- Quel dommage., répondit Yann sarcastiquement.»

 

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit pendant une longue demi heure. Le policier avait décidé de prendre son temps et il en profitait pour en apprendre un peu plus sur l'homme en face de lui. Le brun semblait avoir compris son petit manège et enchaînait les provocations. Jamais Yann n'avait autant entendu de “Vous êtes très sexy” et de “Coucher avec un flic, c'est mon fantasme” en moins d'une heure. C'était un record. L'officier mourrait d'envie de goûté au lèvres de son voleur et si il interprétait bien les regards que celui-ci lui lançait, c'était réciproque seulement il se devait de rester professionnel.

 

«Vous êtes libres de partir.  
\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter ?, demanda Martin avant de se levé de son siège et de s'approcher de Yann. Et si j'ai envie de rester avec vous ?»

 

Le regard de Martin naviguait entre les yeux bleus azur et la bouche charnue du policier. Il en avait envie, tellement. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré embrassé quelqu'un. Voyant que l'officier ne bougeait pas, Martin laissa ses lèvres frôler légèrement celle de son interlocuteur. Avant qu'il ne puisse sceller leurs bouches en un vrai baiser, la porte du bureau de Yann s'ouvrit et Laurent apparu.

 

«Martin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et toi, tu devrais pas être en train d'écrire le rapport de ton interrogatoire ?, demanda le chauve à son collègue, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Si, je viens de finir l'interrogatoire. Je vais m'y mettre.  
\- Comment ça, tu viens de finir ? J'ai vu personne sortir… Laurent se coupa, la compréhension se lisant désormais sur son visage. Martin, ne me dit pas que tu as fait exprès de te faire arrêter pour que Yann t'emmène au poste…  
\- D'accord, je ne te le dis pas alors, répondit le brun, un sourire amusé au lèvres.  
\- C'est encore un de vos jeux de rôles à la con, c'est ça ?!, devant les visages coupables et amusés des hommes en face de lui, il comprit qu'il avait raison. Gardez votre vie sexuelle hors de mon commissariat, merde !, s'exclama Laurent avant de sortir du bureau en furie, laissant les deux amants pouffer de rire derrière lui avant qu'ils ne s'échangent des baisers chargés d'amour et de tendresse.»


End file.
